Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 7
Recap Day 95: 1509-07-09 (continued) Temriel assumes leadership of the party. Trellis climbs down into the pit and get Jinky's magic sword Broadskull (+1 Steel Broad sword), as mentioned in the journal of the dead Mahtavan in the Tar Pit. On the way out of the temple, Temriel wonders what the door with the writting in blood and air sucking in is, as it had just been a priests quarters 1500 years ago. A rope is died aroud Malcolm's waist and the party hold onto the rope. Malcolm opens the door and is almost sucked into a purple hemisphere. The party leave the temple and Temriel meets Saffron, then the head to the east coast of Leech Island. Temriel says the command phrase and the Riftdancer transforms from wooden box into a ship. They set sail for Tal'Ushar, Akuba, as Temriel learns new spells and heals everyone, and Albert sleeps to learn memorise new spells. by Matthew Burger ]] Day 96: 1509-07-10 The Riftdancer arrives in Tal'Ushar in early afternoon. Temriel casts Know Allignment on the party. As they arrive in docks a battle-scarred Akuban asks if Maribel is for sail, and Maribel hits him, and the man leaves. Malcolm makes a quick getaway during the distraction. Maribel and Trellis head into town for supplies, Albert goes looking for Malcolm, Temriel hides in the cabin of the ship. Maribel buys Temriel a mace as requested then meets a Full-Minotaur named Harry Hoofdini the Milk Bringer. Trellis buys Temriel a robe, but there are no purple ones avalable like he requested, so she pays to have one dyed. Albert fails to find Malcolm, but buys a slave named Ryan at auction for 80g. Everyone returns to the Riftdancer. Maribel and Trellis get some gold from Albert to pay for rations. Temriel says that there is no need to wait for dying a robe, any will do if there is no purple. Trellis returns to the tailor, cancels the order, then gets Temriel an ugly green robe that is half price. Temriel wears the robe without complaint. Harry Hoofdini arrives on the ship to share milk like he said he would to Maribel. After the sharing of the milk, Harry Hoofdini leaves the ship disguised by the others, but offers Maribel a job with him bounty hunting. Maribel says she still has duties to do. The Riftdancer sets sail for the Shallow Sea where Embershore used to be, hoping to find a portal to Gade Isle. Day 97: 1509-07-11 The Riftdancer is attacked by Harpies. Trellis transfixed by the Harpies song. The party fight off the Harpies. Ryan falls in the ocean, but Albert saves him. Albert lends Ryan his magic dagger. Temriel tries to break Trellis out of the trance. Albert then gets grabbed by a harpy and knocked unconcious, but Temriel takes control of that Harpy, puts Albert safely back down, then has it attack another harpy. Maribel kills ones harpy then stabilizes Albnert. Temriel's Harpy kills the other, then Temriel has the Harpy kill itself. Experience: 5700 Exp Level Up: *Albert to level 5 Thief & level 4 wizard **HP +3.5 (12.5hp total) *Trellis levels to level 4 **HP +4 (44 hp total) Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes